From this Day Forward...
by Zauriel Angelus
Summary: A moment of clarity begins anew a life once lost in darkness. A light shines down from the heavens and in this world a forgotten dream is realized. A story of love and hope. BX


From this Day forward ...by Zauriel Angelus   
  
Disclaimer : Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co. Me ... on the other hand , own nothing except for this story which is written purely because I love Buffy and Xander so much and needed some way to get them together to satisfy my shippy addiction.   
  
Rating: pg   
  
Spoilers: Nothing much really. General spoilers for season five and the beginning of season six. You needn't worry if you've been following the series closely. Still I hate to ruin a person's day so BEWARE !!!   
  
Author's notes: I was listening to a song when this lil' idea popped up in my head. The inspiration is from a song by Kevin Kern which is named ' From this day forward' thus the title for this fic. I recommend a listen while you read . I actually finished this in a day cos I couldn't get it out of my head. This in part got started after the announcement that Michael made so this is for him. Honorary mention goes to Lori Bush for pointing out my mistakes and Lesley for being her cute and lovable self. Thank you girls !!!!   
  
Dedication : To all who believe in love , happy endings , to the patience of faith and to the inspired hope that the dream of BX shall come true one day. Be strong.   
  
Feedback : yes please...?   
  
  
  
I must be dreaming. Any second now the alarm clock beside my bed would ring to wake me up and tell me that everything I have now is not real. All would disappear with the coming of the sun. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall from my left and listen attentively as time passes , my heart pounding against my chest with every little tick that the clock made. I waited , holding my breath as the seconds went by.   
  
  
Then I start to smile.   
  
  
  
I'm still here. :)   
  
  
  
The smile became bigger and bigger.   
  
  
For the first time in my life, nothing is wrong and I am smiling .   
  
  
No more evil to slay...   
  
No more death...   
  
No more pain...   
  
  
I am happy.   
  
  
Do you realize the significance of that ?   
  
  
I , Buffy Summers ... happy.   
  
  
I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life.   
  
  
I know why and I know how big that is ...   
  
  
I stand up from the chair I sat and make my way to dim down the lights. I open the window to let the breeze in and take in the cool night air. It feels refreshing ... the first of many more new and wonderful moments.   
  
Looking up into the sky a tiny star is twinkling, shining so very bright.   
  
Wow...I'd forgotten how beautiful stars are.   
  
The last time I remember being so captivated by the night sky was when I was younger and Mom was still around. I vaguely recall having a really bad day. I didn't talk to anyone the entire day. Nobody knew what was wrong . Not even me. I had been crying so much and nobody seemed to know what to do.   
  
Mom...she was the one who made those tears stop falling.   
  
She took me in her arms, a gentle and loving smile on her face and that night we sat outside and watched the sky come to life. Not a word passed between us till she saw the first smile that reached my eyes. I was looking at a star that was shining ever so brilliantly , a precious little diamond that was sparkling just for me.   
  
  
* I see you've caught one. *   
  
* What do you mean ? *   
  
* Close your eyes and make a wish. *   
  
* What then ? *   
  
* Keep that wish in your heart and this star will come to greet you again one night and make that wish come true. *   
  
* Really ? *   
  
* The world is a magical place. You never know. *   
  
* This is the real world mom , there is no real magic. *   
  
* Oh , I wouldn't be too sure about that. *   
  
* Why is that ? *   
  
* My wish was you. *   
  
  
I did make a wish that night even though I knew such a wish might never come true. I still remember it. It was a very simple wish really. Nothing big or fancy. Still that wish gave me a sense of hope. Even as a cynical skeptic , I believed in its magic.   
  
Some people think I'm being stupid , naïve or too hopeful.   
  
Maybe ...but y'know what ?   
  
I can't seem to care.   
  
Sometimes dreams do come true and I might be horribly mistaken but I think I see a very familiar star in the twilight sky. Whaddya know ... The magic is still there.   
  
" Thanks Mom..."   
  
  
Its time.   
  
  
The music starts playing as I knew it would and the soft lush serenade of piano rustles into concert. A cozy melody of warmth breezing through the air.   
  
It's a song that's been whispering in my heart for so long.   
  
I know he's here...   
  
Tonight I will share it with him.   
  
  
" Xander..."   
  
  
His strong arms wrap around me from behind and I lean into him, quietly enjoying his attention with a smile. He plants an affectionate little kiss on my forehead and the smile grows even more.   
  
" You called... ?"   
  
" Yeah...that I did."   
  
I get another kiss and giggle softly in pleasure. I know he's grinning right now as he listens and   
I can't help but feel so loved by that simple gesture. His eyes are on me ,waiting patiently for me to speak the words that I need to say as we both sway gently to the music.   
  
" I love you..."   
  
" I know Buff."   
  
" I don't think you do. Y'see ... there was this wish that I made a long time ago. I was incredibly blind, so amazingly stupid... I always thought that my life would be empty and unfulfilling. I believed that I will never find happiness and I was doomed to live a lonely and sad."   
  
Xander holds me tighter , comforting me with another loving kiss.   
  
  
" For a while that seemed to be true but fortunately I was proven wrong."   
  
  
I turn myself to face him , pulling him as close to me as I can.   
  
  
" You brought me back from that darkness. You brought back the hope I thought I lost.. I thought death was the finality of a slayer, to which my journey in life would be complete. Somehow even when I did become a corpse, that theory was rebuked as well. I remember being at peace from where I was before."   
  
" I really didn't know about th - I-I wouldn't have..."   
  
" Don't feel too guilty about that. I think it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to come back. I'm glad I did. I'm very glad in fact."   
  
" Why ?"   
  
" There was peace but something was ...missing."   
  
"What was missing ?"   
  
" Joy..."   
  
Xander was speechless as I raised my gaze deep into his chocolate brown eyes. I wanted so bad to kiss him right then but I had to go on. I couldn't stop now.   
  
"...you showed me how to live again ... taught me how smile ... how to laugh ... how to feel ...You showed me true love ."   
  
  
I was on a roll now.   
  
  
" I was brought back ...because of you."   
  
His eyes blink as the information digests itself and in that moment I gave in to my passion and our next kiss leaves us both breathless.   
  
...but I still wasn't done yet.   
  
" ...because of you... my wish came true."   
  
" I made your wish come true...? Me ...?" Xander mouthed out in astonishment and disbelief.   
  
" Yeah ...you."   
  
The tears were rolling now and I had to finish this before I completely lose it.   
  
" Make my life complete Xand ...marry me ?"   
  
" Marry you ..."   
  
" I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to cook your food , make you breakfast and dinner. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to make love to you everyday. I wanna have your kids ...I-I want you to be my husband...I want you to be my mine...all mine. How about it... ?"   
  
I don't know why but I flash back to the first day we met.   
  
The first day it all began...   
  
The first time I saw his beautiful eyes...   
  
The first time he smiled at me...   
  
  
" Please Xand ...?"   
  
  
I still remember what he first said to me.   
  
  
" C-can I have ...you ?"   
  
  
It seemed an eternity as I waited for his answer. The silence wrought on , deafening my ears and my heart had stopped beating when all he did was give me that trademark lil' lop-sided grin , sealed with a kiss I would never ever forget.   
  
  
" I love you."   
  
  
The smile said it all... He couldn't say no.   
  
  
  
  
  
End... : )   
  
  
Till next time I remain ............


End file.
